Secrète Affliction
by Yami Flo
Summary: La Reine est morte, vive la Reine. Grenat va monter sur le trône. Officiellement, le calme est revenu, le peuple est en liesse. Mais à Alexandrie, on pleure beaucoup ces derniers jours... In-Game, post CD2, réflexion sur Alexandrie et ses soldats.


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst, Drama. Spoilers pour les deux premiers CD du jeu.

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy IX est la propriété de Square.

**Notes :** Bon, ben, une autre fic FFIX… et toujours pas une joyeuse, avec ça ! Encore une fois, cette histoire est liée à des petites réflexions personnelles qui ont tendance à me frapper de plein fouet pendant que je joue ou à posteriori. Cette fois, ce qui m'a frappé, c'est la fin du CD2 et le début du CD3 : Branet meurt, et on prend un bateau rescapé du désastre nommé Bahamut pour retourner à Alexandrie, où Dagga met des fleurs sur la tombe de sa mère, puis se prépare à devenir Reine à son tour.

Mais… et c'est un gros MAIS… on ne dit trop rien sur les soldats d'Alexandrie, que ce soit celles mortes avec Branet, celles mortes à Clayra (et là, c'est 'fun', parce que c'est VOUS qui les avez tué je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Djidane et des autres si jamais ça vient à se savoir. Évidemment, on peut imaginer que Djidane & co les ont seulement assommées et qu'elles se sont relevées plus tard, mais il y a tout de même peu de chances qu'elles aient pu quitter le tronc avant qu'Odin ne rase complètement la zone), ou sur les troupes d'occupations qui ont dû restées à Lindblum pendant le voyage de Branet.

Tout le monde à l'air content d'avoir une nouvelle Reine, et certes, un peu de temps à dû passer sous ellipse, mais mince, tous ces soldats devaient avoir une famille, non ? Des gens qui doivent les regretter ? C'est vraiment normal qu'on ne mentionne même pas le fait que les Chimères ont détruit des tas de vie ? D'où l'idée de cette fic.

Timeline : entre la fin du CD2 et le début du CD3.

**Secrète Affliction**

On pleure beaucoup à Alexandrie ces derniers jours.

Pas au grand jour, non, mais dans les maisons, dans les coins discrets ? On ne se gène pas vraiment.

Le peuple a perdu sa Reine, mais déjà une nouvelle souveraine s'apprête à monter sur le trône. La ville se prépare pour les fêtes du couronnement. On pourrait penser que tout va bien la guerre est finie, le calme est revenu. Désormais, l'heure est à la joie et à la fête.

Mais prétendre que tout le peuple est en liesse serait un mensonge.

La guerre ne se passe jamais sans heurt. On dit que Bloumécia est en ruine. Que Cleyra n'existe plus. Qu'un tiers de la ville de Lindblum a été anéanti. Et si Alexandrie est encore intacte, physiquement parlant, elle aussi doit panser ses plaies. Dans bien des maisons, on a tendu des draps noirs, fermer les rideaux, revêtus les habits de deuil.

« La Reine est morte. Vive la Reine. »

C'est ce qui se dit dans ces circonstances, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais combien de soldats sont tombées avec celle qui a été une grande souveraine ? En peu de temps, Alexandrie a perdue de nombreuses filles – des épouses, des mères, des sœurs, des cousines, des fiancées, des petites-amies, chacune d'entre elles fauchée sur le champ de bataille.

Mais personne n'en parle à haute voix.

Cela ne se fait pas.

Il y a des murmures, des condoléances échangées à voix basses, entre deux proclamations de joie sur l'avènement prochain de la Reine Grenat.

Mais si on regarde bien, on s'aperçoit que bien des visages ont disparus des rues. Il y a moins de gardes en faction aux portes de la ville et aux portes du palais. Les patrouilles sont moins fréquentes dans les rues, de jour comme de nuit (_et c'est un miracle s'il n'y a pas plus de vols, vraiment. Mais on dirait que même chez les voleurs, il y a un certain honneur qui les empêche d'en profiter pleinement_).

On ne parle pas ouvertement des morts, mais on a leur nom sur le bout de la langue.

(_La petite Anna, la fille du gros Tom, le docker, a été fauchée à Clayra, à ce qu'on dit. Sophia, l'une des nièces de l'apothicaire de la grande place, gamine ravissante et guère plus âgée que la Princesse, et qui venait juste de se marier, n'est jamais revenue de Lindblum. Dans la maison des Sterns, on pleure cinq filles, l'une morte à Bloumécia, toutes les autres mortes dans l'expédition mystérieuse de la Reine Branet. Mathilda, dont le frère est cuisinier au château, est morte on ne sait trop comment, mais on soupçonne un tir ami, peut-être de l'un des Mages Noirs. Oh, et Ellen, la petite dernière du boulanger, qui venait juste de s'engager, et Clara, la femme de Jean le meunier, un si gentil couple, qui avait deux enfants en bas âge…_).

En fait, il n'y a pas une rue, pas un quartier de la ville où une maison ne soit pas plongée dans le noir. Et, une fois que la liesse générale obligatoire pour le couronnement sera retombée, il y a fort à parier que beaucoup plus de drapés noirs viendront ornés les gens et les rues (_« La Princesse devrait montrer l'exemple, » murmurent certains. « Laissons lui le temps, » murmurent d'autres. « Il faut d'abord montrer que nous sommes toujours forts, avant de montrer que nous sommes faibles. »)_

Personne ne sait ce que la Reine Branet était partie faire du côté du Continent Extérieur.

On ne sait même pas combien de ses femmes soldats elle a prise avec elle, ni QUI (_c'est bien là le pire…_) aucune lettre, aucun courrier n'a été échangé entre les troupes et leurs familles depuis le début des opérations martiales de la Reine, lors de l'invasion de Bloumécia. Une pratique un peu curieuse, mais compréhensible en tant de guerre on ne voudrait pas, après tout, que l'ennemi tire parti d'une indiscrétion.

Cela ne veut pas dire que le peuple ait été maintenu dans l'ignorance totale, ni qu'il soit resté dans le noir sur le sort de certaines de ses filles.

Parfois, il y a eu des lettres officielles, envoyées ou remises en main propre à des familles endeuillées par le Général Béate (_et, malgré la douleur, oh, comme elles lui sont reconnaissantes, car au moins elles ne sont plus dans l'incertitude_). Beaucoup sont venues après Bloumécia et Clayra. Surtout Clayra.

Parfois, ce sont des dépouilles qu'on a ramené, par Aérocargos, préservées par des sorts de Glace, afin d'être enterrées décemment dans la terre de leur pays (_Cory, le fils du ferrailleur, a maudit la Reine quand il a du porter en terre le corps de sa fiancée ils auraient dû se marier le mois prochain…_). Mais dans la plupart des cas… c'est le noir complet, et la douloureuse pensée que la chair de sa chair, l'être aimé, puisse pourrir en terre étrangère, loin de sa terre natale.

Les lettres et les chapelles ardentes sont des choses cruelles, mais au moins, elles permettent de savoir, d'être sûr. Une nécessité de la guerre et des désastres. Et un désastre, l'armée d'Alexandrie en a connu un de grande ampleur.

Les circonstances exactes de la mort de la Reine Branet n'ont pas été révélées, mais on sait que presque toute la flotte a été anéantie par un genre de monstre.

Il n'y a pas de dépouilles à récupérer. Enfin, presque pas.

La Princesse Grenat est revenue au château avec le corps de sa mère… et une dizaine de corps à peu près entiers, qui ont été rendus aux familles (_combien se sont pressés dans la chapelle ardente établie au palais, dans l'espoir que ce ne soit PAS leur fille/mère/sœur/fiancée/tante/cousine/amie ? Que dire au petit nombre qui a vu ses pires craintes confirmées ?_)

Les rumeurs sont pires. On dit qu'il y en avait d'autres, des corps, qu'on a dû enterrer là-bas, sur place, dans la terre aride d'un pays largement inconnu et injoignable (_et c'est horrible, car on peut toujours se rendre un peu partout sur le Continent de la Brume, pour peu qu'on sache s'organiser, mais sur un tout autre continent… C'est presque impossible pour quelqu'un du commun_), parce qu'ils n'étaient pas transportables, plus… identifiables.

On parle de nombreuses, très nombreuses disparues (_la Reine est partie avec une dizaine de vaisseaux au moins un seul est revenu, et à son bord, outre la Princesse et un étrange équipage composés de ses amis, il n'y avait que trois Amazones encore en vie…_).

Le pire, c'est qu'on ne peut même pas savoir qui se trouvait à bord des différents pavillons (_enfin, on a une petite idée de qui servait sur la _**Rose Rouge**_, car l'équipage est presque systématiquement le même_).

Aucune liste d'équipage n'a été relevée ou… retrouvée dans les épaves. Et personne n'a de nouvelles confirmées des troupes stationnées à Lindblum (_or, elles seraient les plus à même de répondre elles ont aidée au départ, assistées au départ de leur sœurs d'armes. Elles doivent savoir qui est partie, qui est restée, qui a déserté, qui se trouve où…_)

La MogPoste ne marche plus très bien, on reçoit les courriers avec parcimonie, les mauvaises nouvelles comme les bonnes (_la vieille Martha est tellement heureuse depuis qu'elle a reçu une missive de sa fille, qui lui annonce son retour immédiat Herman, le tisserand, sourit dans la rue depuis qu'il sait que sa sœur va bien, qu'elle va rentrer… éventuellement… mais qu'elle songe à rester aider à reconstruire Lindblum, car son engagement touche à sa fin et elle ne tient pas tellement à rentrer à Alexandrie. Au moins, il sait qu'elle va bien. Fred le forgeron n'a plus le sourire sa cousine et une de ses nièces ne reviendront plus jamais..._).

Les troupes doivent rentrer à pied, maintenant que la Brume a mystérieusement disparu. Cela prend du temps. On ne les attends pas avant une bonne semaine, le temps d'organiser le voyage (_trouver des provisions, organiser les bataillons, se mettre en route tout en combattant les monstres…_)

Jusqu'à leur retour… on ne pourra pas savoir pleinement l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

Le Général Béate continue à distribuer elle-même des courriers. Un peu. Pas beaucoup. Les préparatifs du couronnement de la Princesse Grenat accaparent l'attention de tous les gens du château. On ne peut lui en vouloir, ni à elle (_qui aurait pu croire que la Reine irait jusqu'à la mettre aux arrêts, à la garder loin de sa personne, elle, sa plus grande Générale, sa meilleure combattante ? Le peuple doute, en fait, qu'elle soit beaucoup plus informée qu'eux_), ni à la Princesse (_elle aussi est en deuil, après tout_). Le Capitaine Steiner ? Bah, il n'est pas un commandant de terrain, et de plus, on dit qu'il n'est revenu à Alexandrie que depuis quelques semaines.

On ne peut qu'attendre. Attendre et espérer. Espérer que l'une ou l'autre finira par répondre à leurs interrogations, quand la poussière sera un peu retombée.

La vie est loin d'être aussi facile qu'elle en a l'air. On a mal. On a peur pour ses proches. Pourtant, Alexandrie tourne ses yeux vers le château, accroche des banderoles dans les rues, distribue des sous aux gamins des rues. Alexandrie sourit aux visiteurs de Tréno qui viennent assister aux fêtes annoncées. Alexandrie cache sa douleur, cache ses larmes, et espère en silence pour le retour prochain de ses Amazones.

Alexandrie fait face et fait front commun. Alexandrie crie d'une seule voix.

« La Reine est morte. Vive la Reine… »

**Fin**


End file.
